Wonderland: A Tale of The Unexpected
by ShapeShifter15
Summary: After a girl falls through a dimensional rift, she finds herself in the world of heroes and villains. there she becomes friends with not one, not two, but three assassins, a group of misfit heroes, and an unexpected friend. This is a rewrite of Wonderland. ontains fangirling, Deathstroke, and Jack's sarcasm. Rated T because of Jack.
1. Prologue

My name is Marina Argueta, part time writer, full time hero. yeah, that's right I'm a hero. I'm Ice, leader of the Teen Titans, although we aren't really teens anymore, so Titans is more appropriate. However, the Titans don't come until later.

What does that have to do with anything? you ask.

Well my dear readers, I was actually one of you. a fellow authoress who was in the same position as all of you. I juggled multiple fandoms :the phantom, young justice, Danny Phantom, you know the good stuff. I went to school (agh! Math!), I had friends, family, the works. So why am I telling you all this? To show you that I am no Mary sue. No sir.

Although I will admit there are sue-ish qualities in my story. Girl pulled form her own world, taken in by the bat, trained by assassin, becomes hero then leader of Titans. Typical mary sue story. But you must all admit, unless properly written and hidden, the mary sue can become a beloved and unforgettable character. Look at Christine from the phantom of the opera, or at the Disney princesses. We are surrounded by mary sues!

Erik tells me I am ranting so I'll stop.

My point is, whether or not I am your hated mary sue or not, is up to you. I do not think so. so let us move on to my other qualities: fanwriting.

Many people look at fans and think that they are strange. Who in their right mind would ever like childish things as cartoons? Do something with your life! Get a job! Stop writing FanFictions!

Ha! If only they knew. Fanfictions are the only way we fans can cope with our obsessions without going to the 'curalocos.' Yes that is Spanish. Deal with it. for those non-speakers, it means psychologist or whoever is sent to deal you and you craziness.

'_crazy is a very loose term. I believe the correct term is COF or crazy obsessive fangirl._

Shut it Jack.

Oh, did I forget to introduce, Jack?

Jack was the voice in my head before I was transported to the world of heroes. He calls himself 'the one with more common sense.' Though coming from him it's funny because he did accept apprenticeship with Deathstroke of all people.

Oops! Those were spoilers. Oh well.

Now, we shall move on to the story that you have been just dying to read.

So let me start by saying, it all started when my friend thought it would be a good idea to watch Twilight, AFTER I had eaten lunch…

Yes, sadly, twilight is at the root of my problem.


	2. In my defense, I blame twilight

**Because I am a Phan, Marina will also be one. So please sit through Phan-nes.**

Marina groaned as she was pulled by her friends into the movie theater.

"Come on Marina! We're going to be late for the premier!" her friends said as they lined up to the ticket booth. They were all wearing costumes pertaining to the newest twilight movie.

Marina wore her _team Erik_ shirt, which she had made, as she trudged behind... She growled, and glared the bat glare as some twi-hard bumped into her. The preteen girls stared at her.

"What?" she growled "got something on my face?"

The girls kept walking realizing that Marina was about to cause them bodily harm

"I thought you said you wouldn't put on the shirt," Ursula said.

Marina shrugged, "If I have to suffer through a poorly written and equally produced movie, you have to suffer through my Phantom-ness. Deal with it. What are you looking at barf-brain?"

Lord thanks gizmo for coming up with those insults.

So why was a Phan, one who recognizes good literature, doing at the world premiere of Breaking Dawn Part 2? Well you see, her mother wanted her to get a social life and told her that she was going to the premier with her friends. Marina decided that she would get the last laugh and took the shirt that would infuriate twilight fans everywhere.

As she waited in line to get the popcorn, she overheard two girls arguing over Edward and Jacob.

"Edward left Bella so Jacob is better!"

"No Edward because he returned to her!"

"No," Marina said cutting in, "team Erik because a deformed musical genius is far more believable than a bunch of sparkling vampires."

"Psh, you're just jealous," the team Edward said.

"Am I?" Marina asked, "Or am I wrong to believe that the phantom has a higher possibility of existing?"

The girls formed the 'whatever' sign and left the line.

"Humph," Marina said.

"I'll have the number two combo and two slushies please," Marina told the clerk.

Marina sighed as she drummed her fingers against the glass of the counter. She spotted a teen girl staring at her.

"Do I have something on my face?" Marina asked.

"Yes," the girl said, "it's what you just called a face."

"Rather look like this than your so called vampire," Marina said, "Edward is a sparkling fairy. See deformity only brings out a person's character. This guy is a genius. He's been a political assassin, he's obsessive, and he can make a piece of rope look dangerous, _aannnddd_ he can sing like a true angel. What can yours do other than read minds? Erik is a ninja. He's like Batman and Deathstroke in one. I doubt Edward or Jacob can hold a tune or fight against this guy."

And with that, she left with her order, her head held higher friends shook their heads and took their popcorn, leaving their friend to slurp on her slushie and cast glares at movie goers who stared at her. They finally sat down and watched the movie. Marina munched on the popcorn as she glared daggers at the movie. Near the end, she saw the 'epic fight' between Cullens and Volturi.

_Okay, so it might not be so bad. Better late than never, I guess._

Ten minutes later…

"Are you kidding me? Are you seriously kidding me? You call _that_ an epic fight?! The only good part was the fighting! Where's the blood? Where's the killing! At least in _love never ends_ there is a plot!"

This was the last straw. She stood, and good to Phan form, she said, "you will curse the day you did not do all that the phantom asked of you!"

She glared at her friends and walked out of the theater. She grumbled as she walked towards the exit. She'll just wait outside, no use waiting inside when there was nothing good inside. She threw her slushie in the trash can and made her way to the nearby restaurants to drown her suffering in a good chocolate Ice cream.

As she walked, she decided to strike up a conversation with Jack. However, Jack was currently 'asleep' so she had to wake him up.

_What, may I ask, is so important that you must bother me?_

"I'm bored."

_What do you expect me to do?_

"Distract me."

_With what? Just go read a book or something. You can't expect me to do everything._

Sigh. Marina walked around the theater, not noticing was she was going when she felt a strange sensation, like gravity had finally reclaimed her and was taking her to the center of the earth. She opened her mouth to scream, but she was soon engulfed in darkness. No, she didn't pass out, but she was surrounded by darkness. COMPLETE AND TOTAL DARKNESS.

Marine felt as if she was no longer falling, but she felt nothing below her. No level and sturdy ground. Nada.

Then came the pain. At first it was a simple headache, but it evolved into hot searing pain. She held her head and tried not to scream aloud. She felt as if she was being split in half. Literally. She felt as if something was leaving her and it hurt terribly.

Then everything truly went black, but before that, she caught glimpse of a boy one that she had never seen before, but that looked very familiar, as if she was supposed to have known him.

**There's something about mysterious, homicidal and/or obsessive men that get to me.**

September 12, 2010

Gotham city

Midnight

Crime alley

Deathstroke was not one to take casual strolls in the night, but tonight he felt like walking. He couldn't explain why, but he felt as if today might hold some importance. As he walked, people avoided him, not daring to meet him in the eyes. It was a beautiful night, until it was disrupted by a loud BOOM! Tensing, he took out his battlestaff and headed in the direction of the sound.

What he saw made him curl his fists in anger. Two figures, teenagers, lay on the ground unconscious. He moved forward to check for any vital signs and breathed in relief. They were alive, only knocked out.

The girl was about thirteen, and the boy was about sixteen. She and the boy wore all black. Deathstroke looked around for any signs of other people, but found none. He wondered what had happened to them. They showed no signs of injury so they couldn't have been attacked, although one never knew in Gotham.

He heard a cackle, and he tensed. He straightened up and called out to the source.

"Come out boy wonder," he said, "I know you are there."

"Why?" he asked, "it's more fun to beat you this way."

Two bird-arangs flew towards him, but Deathstroke deflected them taking care that they weren't thrown in the direction of the unconscious teens. Deathstroke decided that the two were in good hands, he trusted Batman to care for them. He threw a smoke bomb to stop the boy wonder from following.

Robin jumped down. When the smoke cleared, the assassin was gone. Robin checked for any vital signs and found them to be alive. He confirmed to Batman that the two were alive and well. The boy stirred and slowly opened his eyes. He groaned, holding his head.

The boy stopped as if realizing something. He stared at his hands in shock. He examined himself as if it was the first time he had ever seen his body.

"C'est impossible," he muttered.

He shook his head muttering in Spanish. Robin caught a few words. The boy kept muttering that it was not possible.

Then the boy spotted him. His hands curled into fists and his eyes narrowed in anger. Robin prepared himself for a fight. A hand went to his belt, but the boy narrowed his eyes more and tensed. Okay, no belt.

"Look," he said holding his hands up, "I'm not here to hurt you. I just want to help."

The boy didn't relax.

"I'm Robin," he said, "a hero. I protect this city."

The boy cocked his head taking in his words.

"I just want to help."

The boy shook his head, "I doubt she will want your help. You are nothing but a dream. This is all a dream."

He held closed his eyes and held his head in pain. Robin noted he had a British accent. Strange, he expected a slight Mexican accent. The boy looked Hispanic enough.

"Just a dream," he kept muttering, "that's the only reasonable explanation. You're not real. This is all a dream. An illusion."

Robin was confused and tried to calm him down. He placed a hand on his shoulder, but he flinched sharply. Moving up until he was against the wall, breathing heavily.

"Look," Robin said, "I don't know what's going on right now, but I'm real."

"Prove it," the boy said, "show me that you are real."

The boy straightened up, his whole body language challenging him to a fight. Robin didn't want to hurt him, but he needed to gain the boy's trust. The boy wonder made the first move. He was about to punch the boy, but he found himself blocked. The boy pushed him away and went for a kick. Robin dodged, but barely. The boy was quick and deadly. Robin tried again to land a hit, but found his hits blocked every time and pushed back.

The boy then straightened up, "you have proved you are not an illusion, though she won't believe you at first. I suggest you try your best to gain her trust, which shouldn't be too hard. She always admired you."

Robin guessed that he was talking about the girl. The boy bent down next to the girl, and slowly, almost hesitating, placed a hand on her shoulder. Almost instantly her eyes flew open and she grabbed his wrist. Her eyes studied the boy almost as if she was trying to place him before her eyes widened in shock and recognition. She slowly touched his face, her eyes widening as she felt the warm skin underneath. Once she had convinced herself that he was indeed real, she hugged him tightly. The boy's eyes widened.

He had always wondered what it was like to be hugged; now here he was experiencing it. An actual hug.

When the girl released him, she spotted Robin. Her eyes widened in shock and surprise. She walked towards him, squinting as if she couldn't see him clearly. She walked around him studying him and feeling the fabric of his cape. For a moment, Robin felt a little awkward. The girl was just a few inches shorter than he. Then she slapped him.

Robin stared at her in shock.

"Did you just-?" he asked.

"So you _are_ real," she said surprised. "You were right."

She smiled at the boy.

Robin raised an eyebrow and looked at the boy as if asking, _can you believe her?_

Then the girl slapped her forehead.

"Where are my manners?" she asked, "I'm Marina, this is Jack. Say hi, Jack."

Jack turned his head away from Robin. Clearly he wanted nothing to do with Robin. He crossed his arms and glared at the ground.

"Ignore him," Marina said, "he's always like that. It just means he trusts you, and doesn't want anything more to do with you. He'll like you, eventually."

**So? What do you think? Criticism is welcome! According to Word my grammar is correct, but please feel free to point it out.**


	3. HERE BE FANGIRLING

**So I was looking through some of my previous fanfictions, now deleted mind you, those who have been with me long enough would remember Never Again and if you have been with me since the beginning, you would remember Working Together. there are times I can't believe I used to write like that. now, I've grown as a writer and I have you faithful readers to thank. So thank you. I also thank Erik, because if it weren't for him, I would have never had gotten down Jack's style of speaking.**

**Erik: it was my pleasure, mademoiselle. I am grateful someone recognizes the genius that is Erik. Sadly you are among the few who do. I trust Jack will be similar to Erik in personality as well? Erik may be a 'fictional' character, and I am sure the thanks should go to Leroux, but he is grateful nonetheless.**

**SS15: either way, you are still awesome. **

**Jack: oh enough with the sappiness! It's too much! And you *points to Erik* just because I speak like you, does not mean I am like you. I do not, and will not kill. I will not have it! and I am not talking in third person**

**Me: that's not what the prologue says…hmmm Jack talking in third person…**

**Erik: Shape Shifter15 does not own anything but the original characters.**

**Jack: also review.**

**SS15: or I'll set Erik on you.**

**Warning: contains high levels of fangirling. You have been warned. Also, Marina has a strange obsession with a certain assassin.**

Marina could have reacted in another manner. She could have shouted accusations at the costumed vigilante before her. she could have told him what kind of Prank he believed he was playing. However, Jack was the person to bring her out of that. had she been anyone else, she would have believed Jack to be merely an impostor. This was Jack however. The only person to ever know who Jack was was the shrink, but that only happened because Marina and Jack were having a mental argument and she had yelled out his name in frustration. Long story.

She rubbed her rubs and moved closer to Jack who placed a protective arm around her. Robin had suggested they wait for Batman who was wrapping up some business and would arrive soon. As they waited, Robin tried to engage Marina in a conversation, but she would blush and bury her face in Jack's chest. She yawned and Jack looked down.

"you are tired," he stated.

"no duh, Sherlock," Marina said as she stifled another yawn.

Robin was busying himself with solitaire as Marina seemed to have lost all interest in him. at first she wouldn't calm down, but Jack had apparently told her something and she calmed down. Now she was snuggling close to him, rubbing her arms in the cold. she closed her eyes tightly, hoping, praying to God that she was dreaming. As much as she loved being in the presence of Robin, she wanted to go home. This wasn't her world. she bit her lip and shook her head, trying to dispel the tears in her eyes. she just wanted to go home with her mother and father.

Jack hugged her tightly, trying to tell her that he was not leaving her. he hated seeing her like this. He wanted nothing more, but to make her happy. Here was a girl that had trusted him with her darkest secrets willingly. She let him in the one place he had no right to be in: her mind. He was at first just a figment of her imagination, at first though. whenever she felt alone, she would talk to herself, encouraging herself. Telling herself that she was better than everyone. What did they know? She wished for a friend, someone she could talk to and from that wish, Jack was created.

They heard a noise further down the alley. Robin jumped up ready to fight. Jack shielded Marina as he turned his head to see who it was. A tall dark figure walked towards them, and the boys tensed. However as he got closer, a smile grew on Robin's face.

"finally!" he said, "I thought you'd never get here!"

Despite Robin's recognition of the figure, Marina did not let go of Jack. She watched the approaching figure with wide us.

"Marina, Jack, meet-"

"BATMAN! OH MY GOD!SQUEEEEE!"

He couldn't finish as a blur sped past him in a speed that would make flash proud. He blinked once and turned to find Marina hugging Batman and squealing like the fangirl she was.

"this is so AWESOME! The only thing that could make this better is if Deathstroke appeared! oh my god I would die if he did! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Batman proceeded to cover her mouth with his hand to muffle her screams. Marina glanced up to the God that Batman was, and getting the message, promptly shut up. once Batman was sure that she wouldn't scream he let her go. Marina moved the stand behind Jack, using the boy as a shield.

"what are you doing here?" Batman asked them.

He didn't like the idea of two teenagers being out at night in city like Gotham.

"well," Marina said, "that is a really good question, and the answer to that question is that we have absolutely no idea as to why we are here. at first I thought this was all a dream since Jack was here, but then realized that it was all real and that I was in the presence of Robin and then you appeared and I realized that if Batman then it means one of three things: either I died and this is heaven, the shrink was right and I finally lost it, or I am no longer in my own dimension."

All of this was spoken very quickly as Marina was still under the adrenaline rush. Robin looked at Jack with a raised eyebrow. Jack was currently trying to look nonchalant but there was no denying that he wanted nothing better than to face palm. Marina giggled and sighed happily.

"could we perhaps discuss this in more detail in a private place?" Jack asked them.

"ooh! We could go to the Batcave! Can we? Pleaseohpleaseohpleeeeaaaaaassssssseeeee?"

Batman couldn't see a way out of this and sighed.

"you're actually giving in to her?"

Silent glare.

"you are going soft."

**I read part of it all the way through.**

**Samuel Goldwyn**

Marina was practically bouncing with joy all the way to the Batcave. Jack didn't dare intervene with her happiness. It was rare to see her with so much energy and he had no desire to stop it. Marina deserved to laugh and fangirl as much as she wanted. He spoiled her like that. Jack could never bring himself to say to her. he tried once, but he failed.

Once they arrived at the Batcave, Marina looked around in wonder and amazement. Her eyes took in the giant dinosaur, the penny, the Jack in the box, and the various souvenirs from Batman's battles. It was all too incredible to be real. She couldn't believe it. all those years she had always been jealous of the people who got to go places she couldn't go to, and here she was, in the Batcave.

"this is…amazing," she said, her voice shaking as she tried to keep calm.

She took Jack's hand and pulled him along the souvenirs squealing when she recognized one.

"that's the giant penny from one of mister Scarface's heists! And I remember seeing that Jack in the box from one of Joker's plans! And OH MY GOD is that Deathstroke's mask?!"

she extended her hand to caress the mask, her eyes widening when she felt it.

"isn't it all amazing Jack?" she asked hugging him tightly.

"erm…yes, I suppose," he said prying her off.

Batman watched her warily. The girl seemed to know a lot about him. hmm, must keep a close eye on her. as Marina walked through the exhibits, she would pull Jack along when something caught her eye spouting useless facts about how Batman had acquired it. Batman pitied the boy who seemed to be unwilling to be pulled around a dog on a leash. when Marina squealed, Jack cast a 'help me' look at Batman as his arm was nearly pulled out by its socket.

Alfred chose that moment to walk in saving Jack from a long rant. Marina spotted him and ran over to the butler. She stopped in the same fashion as the road runner from the looney tunes cartoon. She studied Alfred walking around and taking in everything.

"you must really tell me when you have guests down here, sir," Alfred said unamused.

"Alfred pennyworth," Marina said, "you are a god. I bow down to your greatness."

_Must you embarrass yourself further?_

_I don't have any dignity left, so I might as well enjoy this._

Alfred looked at Marina, then at Batman, then at Jack looking at the heavens and praying for patience, and finally back at Marina.

"how do you know who he is?" Robin asked.

"ah Richard Grayson," Marina said, "I am what you might call a Batfan, meaning that it is required of me to know these things. I could probably recite your whole life right now, from birth to death if you want, as well as the 'major' girlfriends you've had, if the space time continuum didn't stop me. And don't laugh Dick, I can't exactly tell you everything about your future but you are condemned to spend the rest of your adult career with the demon brat that may or may not be related to monsieur Wayne as your sidekick."

"what?" he asked confused.

Marina waved her hand dismissively, "ignore what I just said."

"trust me, it's better if you don't think about it," Jack said.

"where are you from?" Batman asked her.

"I am a proud Houstonian," Marina said, "though not exactly this Houston."

"what do you mean?" Robin asked.

"well you see," Marina said, "I'm not exactly from this universe. Where I come from, you are all nothing but cartoons and comics and judging by your costume and the fact that you are Dick Grayson, I am in earth 16, or more precisely, the young justice universe."

"young justice?" Robin repeated.

"yeah, young justice," Marina said, "the Justice League's protégées are all in a group called The Team, which might I add is not a very creative name. all of this is a show from where I'm from."

"so we're not real?" Robin asked her confused.

Marina shrugged, "inter-dimensional travel is complicated. Maybe you don't exist in my world, but here, you are all very real. There are actually different versions of all of you if you consider Teen Titans, the justice lords and the crime syndicate."

"how much do you know about us?" Batman asked.

Marina thought for a moment, "lots actually, I know most of the Justice League's secret IDs, yours and countless others. You'd be surprised how much I know, though I doubt Sherlock Holmes would be happy to find out that my mind is filled with nothing but 'useless' facts."

Batman was silent for a moment as he considered all of this. He could take the two to the police and have them sort it out, but it would also be too risky. What if the girl says something about him? she could reveal who he is. No, it is better if she stays here where he can keep an eye on them.

"Alfred, can you prepare a room for them?" Batman asked the butler.

"right away sir," the butler said and left.

"you mean it?" Marina asked, "we can stay with you?"

Batman nodded. Marina squealed for joy, "thank you!"

Then she proceeded to shake Jack, "did you hear Jack? We are staying with THE Batman!"

"joyous."

**Oh Jack, you and your sarcasm.**

**So what did you think? Is this better than before? Is it worse?**

**Do any of you have any question as to who Erik is? I hope not. The hints are too obvious for anyone to not put them together.**


	4. shopping is bonding apperantly

**A/n oh my god! I finally got my hands on the phantom of the opera, both the book and the movie.**

**Jack is the only person that will read Shakespeare for fun, and Bruce is a very paranoid person.**

**Also,**

**I am not thirteen! I am sixteen!**

**September 13**

**4:00 a.m.**

Jack watched the Gotham skyline form his window. He heard Marina mutter something in her sleep, and he couldn't help but suppress a smile. Marina had fallen asleep the minute she landed on the bed. He didn't blame her. The poor girl had a rough day. He wondered if he should tell her. After all, she hadn't looked at a mirror since she arrived. He almost smiled as he thought of what her reaction might be. She would probably scream before dousing herself with cold water. He chuckled at the thought. He was going to have a camera ready when she woke up.

So why was Jack not asleep? Simple, he was not tired. Unlike Marina who was out like a light, Jack was not tired. He felt energetic and he wanted to hit something. With a sigh, Jack opened the bedroom door and decided to stretch his legs with a midnight walk in the manor. As he walked, he observed the paintings of the previous Wayne inhabitants. As he walked, he found himself in the library. There were various bookshelves filled with various books. Jack passed his finger through the shelves looking for a book of interest. He picked out _Macbeth_ from the shelf and sat on the recliner. He turned on the reading light and started to read.

_FIRST WITCH:_

_When shall we three meet again?_

_In thunder, lightning, or in rain?_

He was about halfway through act one when he heard footsteps. He put the book down and silently walked out of the library, his body tense. He walked through the halls with the stealth of a prowling jungle cat. He heard someone behind him. He turned sharply, ready to attack only to realize that it was Bruce Wayne.

"Mister Wayne," he breathed out relaxed.

"Jack," he greeted, "what are you doing up?"

Jack shrugged, "I was not tired. Marina may have had a rough day, but technically, I am a mere four hours old."

He returned to his book, not noticing the suspicion as well as the confusion in Bruce Wayne's eyes.

"How so?" Wayne asked him.

"As if I would tell you," Jack said as he turned a page on his book.

The glare intensified, but Jack didn't seem to notice. Bruce left him alone. Perhaps it was his bat-paranoia, but he couldn't bring himself to trust either of his two guests. Tomorrow he will take them to the mountain where he would have Martian Manhunter read their minds, at least to confirm that they are saying the truth.

**It's often just enough to be with someone. I don't need to touch them. Not even talk. A feeling passes between you both. You're not alone.**

**Marilyn Monroe**

When Marina woke up, she headed to the restroom. As she was washing her hands, she glanced in the mirror to see if her hair needed to be patted down. Her eyes widened in shock as she found a younger face staring back at her. She bent down, and splashed cold water on her face before rechecking herself. It was the same younger face.

Jack smirked from his spot outside the bathroom.

"Everything all right in there?" he asked.

"Uh…yes?" came the hesitant reply.

"Really? Because unless my ears deceive me, I heard you scream like a girl about to be eaten by a large horror flick creature."

Marina poked her head out and looked at Jack.

"Do I look different to you?" she asked him pointing to her face.

"Depends," Jack said, "on what you think is different."

Marina glared at him. "I'm thirteen, doffs!"

"Really?" Jack asked with mild interest, "With your scream, I'd have thought you were six."

The door opened to reveal Bruce, Dick, and Alfred, all looking at them in concern.

"Is everything all right? We heard a scream," Alfred said.

Marina pinched herself and walked back into the rest room before she gave a cry of frustration and walked out.

"Marina?" Bruce asked, "What's wrong?"

Marina took in a deep breath, "what if I told you that just a yesterday I was sixteen?"

**How can a woman be expected to be happy with a man who insists on treating her as if she were a perfectly normal human being.**

**Oscar Wilde**

Marina and Jack followed Bruce into the large shopping mall. They were going shopping for clothes since they weren't going anywhere any time soon. As Marina browsed through the clothes rack she bumped into a white haired girl.

"Oof! Sorry," Marina said.

"It's okay," the girl said, "it was my fault. Name's Rose."

"Marina," she answered shaking her hand.

Marina picked up a pair of jeans and examined it with a shirt, but Rose shook her head.

"Oh, honey," she said, "you do not want those jeans. With that top? That's a big no no. comes on; I'll help you find some clothes."

Jack watched with an amused expression as Marina was pulled through the racks. Rose would throw her some shirts; test them with some pants before putting some back. By then end of the day, Marina had three bags filled with clothes as well as a new sense of fashion. Rose was a very influential person. Jack had chosen some shirts and jeans as well as some numbers that were thrown in the fire as soon as he got home.

Marina shot one of the blushing girls a look before subtly moving closer to Jack. Her Jack. She knew him first and she wasn't about to let him go.

"See ya!" rose said as she left with her shopping bags.

**99. Gullible is written on the ceiling.**

"Are you two hungry?" Bruce asked as they passed the food court.

Marina nodded. Bruce led them to the food court where Marina pulled Jack to the McDonalds area. Since it was still morning, Marina ordered two breakfast deluxe and two coffees.

"Are you sure you should be drinking coffee?" Bruce asked as Marina blew on the coffee to cool it down.

She nodded, "my dad always buys me coffee when we go to McDonalds. Always two sugars and creams, you gonna eat that Jack?"

She was pointing to the piece of meat that had been left untouched. Jack shook his head and Marina took it and ate it happily.

"What is it like in your world?" Bruce asked.

Marina swallowed her food, "it's really boring. We don't have any superheroes or anything like that. As far as I know, Gotham, central, star, happy harbor, and jump city don't exist. Metropolis is in Illinois, I think. They hold a Superman festival every year."

"Have you been there?" Bruce asked her.

Marina shook her head, "my parents can't afford to travel. The farthest we've ever gone was Galveston. You know, I'm the only person amongst my friends to have never set foot in Mexico. My parents are from Mexico, but I've never been there in my life. I would envy everyone who has been outside of Houston. That's why I was planning on going to an out of state college. I want to know what it's like to be in another place that's not Houston."

Marina sipped her coffee slowly after she had finished eating. Bruce noticed how she didn't touch her coffee until after she had eaten. He also noticed how she ate. The girl ate using her fingers, but she wasn't being messy. She would gently rip off a piece of the pancake and dip it in the honey before eating it.

When they were done, Bruce decided to let them browse around the stores. He couldn't help but pity Jack who being pulled around the bookstore. Marina would pick up a book flip through some pages, and return it. She would outright avoid the modern vampire books. By the time they were done, Marina had bought four books: _Frankenstein, Dracula, the phantom of the opera, _and _Zorro (by Isabel Allende)._

On the car ride back to the manor, Marina decided to strike up a conversation with Bruce regarding his night job.

"Have you ever thought that maybe you are contributing to the problem?" she asked him.

"What do you mean?" he asked her.

"Well, from what I've noticed, superpower villains appear wherever there's a hero," Marina said "not to mention that crime in Gotham has been higher than it was before you became Batman. There was this city were they fired all of the cops in the city and crime took a nosedive. Fewer people committed crimes; I'm surprised Gotham hasn't tried it considered the number of corrupt cops in the city. You know what you should do seeing as how you aren't going to stop being Batman? Have the city fire all of its police force and replace it with policemen from other cities that aren't Gotham. Betcha corruption will become nonexistent there."

Bruce was silent for a long time making Marina regret ever opening her mouth.

"I will look into it," Bruce said, "I certainly never thought about that, replacing the police force. I could look into all of the files in Gotham PD and see which officers are corrupt before firing them. I will say that I am reluctant to lose the ally I have in Gordon."

"Gordon is one of the few good cops in Gotham," Marina said, "It would be a mistake to lose him. Hey Jack," Jack looked up from his book, "don't you think it would be awesome if got to meet the Justice League or the team?"

Jack shrugged and returned to his book.

"Would you like to meet them?" Bruce asked her.

"I have been dying to meet the Justice League ever since I was ten," Marina said, "could we?"

"The team will be having a training session tomorrow," Bruce said, "I think it will do both of you some good to spend some time with them. But you have to remember-"

"No revealing yours or Robin's secret IDs," Marina said, "got it."

**Bruce doesn't seem to trust Jack, but why is he inviting them to the cave? Could he have a separate plan for these two? Will it backfire horribly?**


	5. somethings are best left alone

**Some wounds take longer to heal.**

September 13 2010

4:30 p.m

Mount Justice

The team trained under the watchful eye of Black Canary. In her opinion, the team has improved greatly and she was proud of them. when it was time for a break, the computer announced the arrival of Batman. The team turned their heads anticipating another mission. To their surprise Batman authorized the entrance of two people

_Access granted. Authorization: Batman 02_

_Recognized Jack Argueta A-03_

_Recognized Marina Argueta A-04_

Two Hispanic teens walked into the caves. The boy, Jack, had dark brown hair and blue eyes. he was wearing a black shirt and pants. the girl wore a blue shirt and skinny jeans. She had dark brown hair that was slightly wavy. She stuck close to the boy who was studying his surroundings. His gaze would continually stop at the team.

"team, these are Marina and Jack Argueta," Batman said, "Marina, I understand you are familiar with the team?" Marina nodded and Batman continued, "I will trust that you will treat Marina and Jack well. they may be civilians, but they are familiar with the team."

"you make civilian sound like a bad thing," Marina commented .

Batman didn't answer as he asked Black Canary for a small word. As the adults talked, the team crowded around the newcomers.

"welcome to the cave," Aqualad told her.

"thank you," Marina said shyly hiding behind Jack.

Her eyes darted between the whole team. She studied their weapons and their uniforms. Back home they seemed like cartoons, but here it was all real. She saw the stitching in all of the costumes. She saw how they were all real. Everything seemed real, it wasn't all cartoony. it was incredible.

She was brought out of her amazement when Kid Flash zoomed next to her.

"why so shy?" he asked her, "we aren't going to hurt you, cutie."

Jack growled and shot Kid Flash a glare.

"careful KF," Robin said, "Jack is extremely protective of Marina. He can land a punch."

Kid Flash stepped back and moved next to Robin.

"just how good is he?" the speedster asked.

Jack smirked, "would you like a demonstration?"

Marina moved between them, "trust me when I say this, you do not want to fight Jack."

"just a little spar," Kid Flash said, " bet I can land more hits than he can."

Jack smiled. Oh that boy did not just challenge him. he walked around Marina and stepped onto the platform. Kid Flash also stepped on and moved to a battle pose. Jack stood straight and relaxed. He didn't seem the least bit worried that an experienced superhero was getting ready to fight him.

Kid Flash made the first move. Similar to when he fought Robin, Jack waited until Kid Flash was close enough to fight him. however instead of attacking Kid Flash , he dodged and blocked his thoughts. Try as he must, Wally could not land a hit on the boy. he stepped back to catch his breath and that's when Jack struck. The next thing Wally knew, he was on his stomach, with Jack's foot on his back.

"still think I'm not 'good'?" he asked him.

Wally groaned and Jack stepped off him. he held up his hand to help the speedster up. it was then that Batman and Black Canary returned. They took in the exhausted speedster and Jack's triumphant smirk. Marina was scolding Jack, which was pretty amusing considering Jack was taller than her as well as older.

"you just had to fight him didn't you?" Marina told him angrily

Jack merely shrugged.

"god, you're impossible!" Marina said throwing her hands up.

"where did you learn to fight like that?" Artemis asked him.

"yes," Black Canary said, "I am curious as well."

"it's complicated," Jack said, "so complicated, in fact, that I do not feel the need to indulge you. besides, we all have our secrets do we not?"

His gaze lingered on Artemis. The archer immediately understood that gaze. He knew. Jack knew who she was. She wondered if Marina also knew who she was. Didn't Batman say she was familiar with the team? Artemis was curious as to _how_ familiar she was with the team's histories.

Jack headed into the kitchen to grab a water bottle. He tossed one to Kid Flash before drinking from his own.

"well, whoever it was that trained you," Black Canary said, "they must be proud of you. you are quite good. Probably better than any of the team. If you want, I would be more than happy to train you further"

"I know I am good," Jack said, "but I would rather stay at the level I am. I usually try to avoid fights."

"unless someone challenges you," Marina pointed out.

Jack looked smug, "yes well, there's that too."

**69. Scream. Doctors don't like it; they give you a shot of something nice.**

_Recognized Martian Manhunter_

The Martian walked through the teleporters towards Batman. They exchanged a few words before Batman called his two young guests. Marina walked behind Jack who watched the large Martian warily. He looked at Batman then at Martian Manhunter. His hand gripped Marina's shoulder as his eyes narrowed.

"you don't believe us do you?" Jack asked him with disbelief.

Marina looked at Batman as if to look for any sign that Jack might be wrong. Batman didn't show any emotions, but Marina bit her lip as she looked up at J'onn J'onzz. She gasped and stuck close to Jack. She wasn't about to let him in her mind. She wasn't.

"please try to understand," the Martian said, "your story is incredible, but it sounds to fantastical to be true. I promise that I will only be in your minds long enough to confirm your story. It will not take long."

Marina looked around to find anyone who might help her, but there was no one left. Miss Martian and Superboy had gone to happy harbor, and the rest of the team had gone to their respective homes.

Batman had them sit on the couch. Jack continued to glare at Batman while his hand turned into a tight fist. Martian Manhunter had them close their eyes before he started. When he entered, he found himself in Marina's mind.

_He started to look through her memories, but with great difficulty as the girl seemed to be fighting him. no, not the girl, the boy, Jack. he turned to see Jack standing before him. there was a sword in his hand and a murderous glare in his eyes. before he could react Jack rushed at him, sword raised and ready to kill him. he raised his hand and stopped Jack in his path._

"_when you fight me, it will only make things worse," he told him._

"_you are not welcome here, Martian," he said as he struggled against the mental binds that held him._

_Martian Manhunter kept his hand raised as he opened a door. there was a bright light that blinded him momentarily until he found himself in what seemed to be a comic book store. There were various comic books many with the Justice League's images. Jack had disappeared._

"_Dakota!" a young Marina said running past him towards a boy, "they have the new Batman comics!"_

_Before Martian Manhunter could get a clear view of the boy Marina had called Dakota, the memory changed. He looked around to find himself in a movie theater. he looked at the screen to see Batman driving a strange motorcycle while fleeing the police that were on his tail. He saw Marina and a boy that greatly resembled Jack, but there was something different about him. he seemed very relaxed and laid back. it was then that Martian Manhunter noticed the similarities between the boy, Dakota unless he was wrong, and Jack. _

"_the cops must be nuts if they think that they have the slightest chance of catching Batman," he said._

_Marina nodded as she placed some popcorn in her mouth._

_The memory shifted again._

"_get out!" Jack said appearing again, "get out of her mind!"_

_They were on a street and Marina was walking with the boy. Jack's eyes widened and he pushed the Martian as if he wanted him out, but this time Jack was more desperate._

"_get out!" he said, "get out before the memory continues!"_

_A piercing scream filled the air and the two turned to see a car impact a tree, however that wasn't the center of attention. It was Marina kneeling besides an unconscious body. blood stained her hands as she kept saying the boy's name and shaking him. his limbs were spread at odd angles. His hair was thick with the blood that flowed down his face and onto the growing pool of red. His brown eyes were open and unstaring. His mouth parted slightly._

"_OUT!"_

"_DAKOTA!"_

Martian Manhunter opened his eyes to find Marina sobbing in Jack's arms. the boy was holding her tightly as he muttered to her softly. Marina was clinging to his shirt tightly as she was crying.

"what happened?" Batman asked him.

"a memory," the Martian said, "a bad one. however, their story adds up, at least the girl's does. The boy's story is far more complicated. it is best if you let him explain it to you as it is something I have never even heard of."

Batman looked at the the two. Jack raised his head to glare at the dark knight.

"now do you understand why I did not want you in her mind?" he said, "that memory is a strong one and it was difficult to help her get over that. now you brought up that memory again!"

Batman took a step towards them, but Jack raised his hand, a Swiss knife appeared in his hand.

"do not come any closer," he growled, "or I will hurt you."

Batman doubted Jack would win that fight, but the boy looked downright murderous right then and there.

"I'm… I'm sorry," the Martian said softly.

Jack's glare increased, "for what? For making her relive the worst memory of her life? For making her see her older brother die right before her eyes again? sure, as if it is that easy to apologize for something like that."

**some things are best left unsaid.**

**My words will warm and calm you…I'm here with you besides you, to guard you and to guide you- Raoul de Chagny.**

Jack closed the door behind him. When he turned he saw the team watching with a mixture of fear and concern.

"Is she going to be okay?" M'gann asked.

Jack sighed and nodded. Marina had fallen asleep, though with difficulty. His stomach growled slightly.

"If she awakens," Jack said, "please tell me. If she has a nightmare, then you will come and get me as soon as possible. Understood?"

They nodded. Jack walked towards the kitchen. Maybe he could make himself a sandwich or maybe there were some ramen noodles he could cook up. Jack sighed and sat on the table running both hands through his hair as he looked up at the roof and closed his eyes. He wanted nothing more than to see Marina happy. He hated seeing her like this. The last time when she was like this, Jack had been created. Marina at first thought he was her brother, but she later noticed the differences. Either way, she kept Jack a secret from her parents fully knowing that seeing and hearing someone who was not there was not healthy. This turned out to be one of those times that being slightly crazy helped keep your sanity in check.

**Reyer: [to one of the fops] you're fired**

**Phantom of the opera**

"Dakota!"

Marina woke up in a cold sweat. She looked around to see the nightstand lamp on. Form that light she saw that the walls were made of stone. She took a shuddering breath and looked to her left to see Robin watching her with concern. She tried to smile, but stopped when she realized she couldn't.

"Hey," she said softly.

"you alright?" he asked.

Marina shrugged. Alright was a very loose term.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked her, "if you don't, I totally understand."

She smiled, "you do, don't you?"

"I lost my parents," he said, "They were my only family. Who was it for you?"

"My older brother," Marina bit her lip before continuing, "he…he introduced me to the world of heroes. I am…was… sixteen and I still had a crush on Robin, the boy wonder when my friends had moved on to have celebrity crushes."

"What was he like?" Robin asked her.

Marina thought for a moment before smiling as she remembered him, "he's a lot like Jack except he's not a stickler for the rules. He had brown eyes too. He was five years older than I was. He was really funny too, nothing would ruin his day and he always saw the best in people. He would be very polite to strangers in public. Once there was an old lady who was pulling a heavy grocery cart. Dakota offered to help her. The lady thanked us. She seemed genuinely happy for Dakota's help."

"He sounds like a great guy," Robin said.

Marina nodded, "he was."

They stood in silence for a moment.

"Robin?" Marina said.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks, for listening that is."

"That's what I'm here for."

**Women don't want to hear what you think. Women want to hear what they think - in a deeper voice.**

**Bill Cosby**

**It's true. Boys take note.**

**Azarath Earth 16**

**Main Temple, second floor**

**Morning**

A blue robed boy ran through the halls. His long coat was similar to a trench coat, save for the belt. He wore black underneath and brown boots. His coat was lined with golden yellow. His dark violet hair was thick, but short. He had two thick strands of hair, one on each side. He couldn't have been older than fourteen.

He was in a hurry as he ran towards the large wooden doors at the end of the hall. He wondered if the elders had felt it. he had heard stories and rumors of such things happening. Two guards stopped him.

"Calm yourself, boy," they told him, "why the rush?"

"I need to talk to elder Yo' or as soon as possible," the boy said.

The door opened to reveal an old man in a brown robe. He let the boy in. the room was white and there were various images on the walls. He saw the image of a large red demon in one of the stained glass windows and he looked away. the image, although not real, seemed to watch his every step.

The boy decided to focus his attention to the old man who was regarding him. he was balding and had a few tufts of white hair. the old monk had brilliant blue eyes that seemed to bore into his soul.

"Elder Yo' or," the boy said, "did you-?"

"Yes, my boy," the old monk said, "a Lost One."

"What should we do?" the boy asked, "should we bring her here?"

The monk shook his head slowly, "no, child, but she will need protection. If your father fails in his conquest of his current dimension, he will turn his attention here. That girl will be in danger."

"So what do you suggest then? Should we have a guard protect her?"

"Yes," the monk said.

"Who do you suggest? I am sure that there are many qualified to protect her."

"On the contrary, my boy," the monk said, "there is only one person qualified for this mission."

The boy was about to ask who until he saw the monk's gaze and it dawned on him.

"Me?" he asked him incredulously.

"Yes," the monk said, "Azarath, you."

**And enter Azarath!**

**Is it weird that I have a crush on my OC especially this one? I think I've drawn him more than Robin. **


	6. Twenty Questions and Ice cream

**Guess what? Guess what? Guess what?**

**My friend and I are going to design a video game! We already know what it's going to be about and have some of the details down. of course there's the whole point in making it, which will be highly difficult considering all the details and high definition. I'm going to work at Pixar, he will work in a video game company and then we shall join our abilities to create the world's best game! We shall become rich and famous!**

**Jack: joyous, but what does this have to do with the story?**

**Me: nothing, but I just had to say it. we won't get around to making until we're absolutely positive we can make the game.**

**Jack: yes, yes that's sad and all but can we please get on with the story. The faster we do this the faster I can return to being at peace.**

**Contains spoilers for new readers! Older readers will most likely get the references.**

**If I owned young justice, wonderland would be a major part of it.**

Marina walked through the mountain curious about it. Last night's events still lingered in her mind, but she pushed them away. Now was not the time to dwell on past matters. She stopped at the souvenir room noting how there weren't as many souvenirs as there were in the later shows. She stopped in front of the helmet of fate. Her face was reflected on the clear surface. She saw Artemis's arrow displayed as well as a handful of other souvenirs that Kid Flash had collected.

She heard the sound of footsteps coming near and she turned. It was Miss Martian. The red headed Martian girl watched her curiously, unsure whether she would snap at her or not (it's happened before). Marina smiled and turned to stare at the helmet again.

"How are you feeling?" Miss Martian asked.

Marina shrugged, "it's not something I haven't experienced before."

There was the awkward silence that was all too familiar to Marina. Marina furrowed her brow as she looked through her mental information on Miss Martian.

"You watch hello Megan right?" Marina asked her.

Miss Martian nodded, "would you like to see?"

"Sure," Marina said and the two headed into Miss Martian's room.

**Suppose you were an idiot, and suppose you were a member of Congress; but I repeat myself.**

**Mark Twain**

Jack poured himself some coffee and added some milk and powdered milk and sugar until he got the taste right. He sipped it contentedly, feeling the hot liquid enter his body and warm it. He sat down on the couch and turned on the television. He flipped through the channels until he settled on Great Performances on PBS. They were showing Romeo and Juliet.

"What is that?" a voice asked.

Jack tensed involuntarily, until his mind connected the voice with a face: Superboy.

"Romeo and Juliet by William Shakespeare," Jack answered while sipping his coffee. Was he allowed to drink coffee? He didn't know or care and no one dared challenge him.

Superboy sat down next to Jack and watched the performance. The Genomorphs had touched on Shakespeare, but not much, since Shakespeare wasn't exactly very useful. He raised an eyebrow at the apparent love in the performance as well as the strange language. Jack didn't pay much attention and continued to sip his coffee.

Jack briefly wondered what Marina was doing until he got a mental image of _hello Megan!_ and smiled. Leave it to Marina to find something entertaining in a nineties cartoon show.

_How can you like that? it's boring._

_Perhaps if you actually spent time understanding and deciphering Shakespeare then it wouldn't be as boring._

_I'd rather learn Japanese._

Jack smirked. Marina had tried to learn Japanese one summer and had only gotten as far as saying hello and thank you. She then decided to just learn French thus explaining why Jack knew French.

**He's part robot, she's from another galaxy, he's from the future, and I'm from a completely different reality, you fit in just fine- Marina to Azarath.**

Azarath stepped out of a black portal. He was in a small town, but there were a lot of people. There was a large mountain near the coast line. Azarath saw a teenager pass by and noticed how his own clothes would make him stand out. he closed his eyes and muttered a spell. Black energy enveloped him. he felt his appearance change. His blue coat was changed to a navy blue coat. His dark violet hair was change a dark brown. He stepped out and walked towards the mountain. That was where he would find her.

No one gave him a second look as he passed through the crowd. Though some of them wondered what a fourteen year old boy was doing outside of school. Azarath stopped in front of an Ice cream shop. He was close enough to the mountain. he ordered a small chocolate Ice cream and licked it contentedly.

He saw a thirteen year old girl and her older brother walk into the shop, or maybe they were friends. The boy spoke in a British accent, and the girl was clearly American. They must be siblings, they seemed to be related. These were the people he was looking for.

**I know I'm different, but I don't see how that's a problem- Marina**

Marina had pulled Jack into the ice cream shop. Batman had briefed Aqualad, miss Martian and Superboy on the attacks of the Ice villains and they were going undercover. After much begging and blackmailing (a good batfan knows the good stuff on Batman), Batman let Marina go into happy harbor. Marina thought it was cool that Batman was being protective. Jack couldn't care less.

"wally said that this Ice cream shop is great," Marina said.

"uh huh," Jack said uninterested.

His eyes scanned the customers until he came across a dark brown haired teen. The teen was watching them curiously but was trying not to be obvious. Jack became uncomfortable.

"perhaps we should come back on a later time," Jack suggested.

"are you crazy?" Marina asked, "you and I both know we won't get another chance like this. Come on."

She pulled him into the line. She was practically bouncing with energy. Jack wasn't too worried that the ice cream would make her hyper. Sugar seemed to have an opposite effect on her. She would become reluctant to move, instead deciding to talk about trivial things, well, trivial for Jack at least.

The teen was still watching them. Jack noted how his was the only table that wasn't full. He inwardly cringed. He knew that Marina would pull them to that table.

"I'll take a banana split with chocolate Ice cream, sprinkles and chocolate syrup. No cherry or whipped cream please," Marina said and turned to Jack, "what do you want Jack?"

"simple chocolate mint cone," he said bluntly before crossing his arms.

They paid for the Ice cream. Marina quickly scanned the available tables before heading to the table with the boy.

Azarath watched as the girl and Jack headed their way. He watched them curiously as they sat down. the girl sat down in front of him and Jack sat next to her.

"hi, I'm Marina," she said holding out her hand, "and this is Jack."

The sugar was starting to take effect. Marina was entering talkative mode. Jack was curious as to how this unlikely victim would take it.

**Azarath: if you hurt her, I'll end you.**

**Erik:*chuckles* I'd like to see you try.**

_**Begin conversation. Translations graciously provided by your lovely author.**_

"Ebon," he answered.

Translation: Azarath, but I don't see why I should be telling you the truth.

"I don't think I've seen you around happy harbor," Marina said.

Translation: I have not seen this guy in the show, but I'm not complaining.

"I just got here."

Translation: oh I'm actually from a different dimension sent here to protect you.

"where are you from?"

Translation: let's see if I can figure out who he is. I feel like I should know him.

"Atlanta."

Translation: from Azarath, and yes I'm aware we share the same name. blame my mother.

"I've never been to Atlanta. What's it like?"

Translation: liar liar pants of fire.

*shrug*

Translation: why do you care?

"how come you moved to happy harbor?"

Translation: why are you here?

"I'm meeting someone."

Translation: I'm here to protect you and save your life from my father who will most likely want to use you since I can tell you're not from around here. also, I'm apparently the right age requirement to gain your trust and also stop my father who would want to take over this universe and use you to go to your reality. You look nice by the way.

"any one special?"

Translation: I just noticed that you're kinda cute.

"no."

Translation: you are…somewhat beautiful I suppose, but I feel as if your companion will bash my face in if I say this out loud.

Jack was surprised at the ease with which Ebon answered Marina's question. The boy was lying. He wondered if Marina was aware of this. Marina had just finished her Ice cream so Jack took this opportunity to stand up and throw away the trash.

"I like your eyes."

Translation: you're eyes are a strange violet color which I like…did I really just say that.

"…erm…thank you… you have…beautiful eyes…too."

Translation: she _is _rather beautiful. Is she flirting with me? Why do I feel so nervous?

"Marina we should go," Jack said, "wouldn't want to keep _him _waiting."

Translation: this guy is seriously giving me the creeps. He's lying, he's strange and I really don't think you should be talking to him. There's some chocolate on your shirt by the way.

Marina sighed and nodded.

"I'll see you around, Ebon," Marina said.

Translation: see ya round, sexy.

**Azarath: Ebon. Ebon is the best you could come up with for a secret identity.**

**Me: well I couldn't call you Richard because that's Robin, and Revan is already taken by Carrinth in deviantart. Nevar just sounds too weird. Also, Marina would've made the connection. She may not be able to recognize Rose in civilian clothing, but she can recognize a teen titan alias. **

**Hunter/Jack: Review or I'll personally come to your house and hold you at gun point until you review.**

**Marina: must you threaten people? And get out of the hunter uniform. that's not until much much later. *to readers* he's just joking…I think…better review just to be safe… and lock down your house…***_**goes to find Jack***_

**Okay, before you go on, I just have one question. I am writing a future wonderland story, where wonderland's Titans are adults go back and forward in ime. Young justice will also play a part there. similar plotline to the Once and Future Thing from the Justice League.**

**So here's my question: should I post it now or wait until I reach that point in their lives?**


End file.
